


boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake

by seesawthefourth



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Cake, College, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Tendou Satori, Mutual Pining, Thirsty Sugawara Koushi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29424345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seesawthefourth/pseuds/seesawthefourth
Summary: kuroo returns home with a cake, a strawberry shortcake.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Sugawara Koushi
Kudos: 7





	boys want a taste of the strawberry shortcake

**Author's Note:**

> i should definitely read what i write in my notes...

suga throws himself on the the sofa, putting his aching on the coffee table as he breathes. the apartment is silent, the door is his bedroom open and if he cracks his eyes open, he's sure he'll be able to see the mess he had left behind.

clothes he had worn to class strewn on the floor, his backpack on the messu bag and his laptop waiting for him to - waking up to a movie marathon he felt he deserved.

his limbs ached from the practice bokuto had made all of them do for the day, making them run laps around the university because for some reason suga had let oikawa convince to join the activities club bokuto had started a month ago.

from the unusual name for the club, he should've known. the first meeting should've pushed him - bokuto had made them all do a treasure hunt and tsukkshima all the way from miyagi had contributed in the planning, pairing him up with guess monster (who refused to reintroduce himself and told him to him with that stupid nickname) who kept annoying him throughout the whole journey. 

did he say that they had to explore all of tokyo for that, or the redhead had stolen the answer sheet and refused to spill the the final spot, or that the treasure hunt went on for a week and they didn't even win? yeah, and kita from. won and still acted he didn't want it, which pissed him off and now he felt embrassed because he shared classes with him, along with the final project. 

needless to say, he kept blushing and stuttering throughout the class and kita was probably climbing high on the professers list due to it. 

he let out a deep siffering sigh, closing his eyes and tried to forget all the stress pooling in his shoulder blades, tension running high from the day spent burning from embarrassment and burning in the sun. 

with his roommate out, taking with him the promise of loud music, the smell of great cooking, bokuto, long limbs, too long in the shower, too loud voice ringing from the other side of the apartment, bokuto he felt loose. like he was finally coming down the high college had put in - from the deadline heavy assignments and projects, going to and fro from classes at the other side of the campis and whatnot. 

college he'd found was worse then high-school, even when he had take care of rowdy first and second years and keep daichi from making a fool of himself of mimiyachi amd felt worse for thinking once that it would be better. 

at least then he only had to worry about a selected amount of things. now work and life had joined the equation and he felt stretched thin and almost too tight, leaving him breathless as he went through the motions of everyday. 

he wondered if daichi was having the same problem andaybe he should visit him, just to see if he wasn't lying about college was a breeze like he'd told him a few days. with his head propped on his palm and hair freshly wet from the shower he had completely at calm with his life and he had so but suga wasn't one to take appearances into account that quickly, having learned from high-school that appearances sometimes didn't even matter. so who he was kidding when he had joked he'll have to visit daichi from his point of location in tokyo. 

having apready scoured the city, suga now felt knocking on daichi's door halfway across tokyo wasn't that big of deal. now if he'll manage to rope it kuroo and bokuto for the ride, that'll be perfect. 

daichi deserved a little more then trouble if he was having tension free weeks. 

he breathed out, thinking that he'll plan the visit on a later date when the apartment door opened and the devil himself walked in. 

of course it was just kuroo, with his usual styled bedhead and tan skin peeking over his loose white tee but he was always more then that. sly looks and loose limbs was what made him a great predator, a devil recarnate. especially when he opened hos mouth and words worked over tenfold in honey spilled out. 

suga for the entire worth of his life, could even swear that a simple, confusion inducing oya oya oya got him in such a fremzy that he was surd it was work of the devil and that kuroo, was somehow related for it. 

it didn't help at halloween, he had dressed up as a devil, complete with a tail and horns with red magic and sharp eyeliner making him look sleazy yet somehow sex incarnation in his not so cam boy outfit. 

or that kenma had refused to call him but that until the last month or so, proceeding to send him a link to a locked patreon of a certain black cat. he couldn't meet kuroo's eyes for weeks after that, his eyes burning from the indecent picture the man had for a profile pick. 

it still tended to resurface in his dreams sometimes but he tried not to think about it. too much at least, because that would all but put that picture at front of his brain of eternity. 

"what are you thinking so hard about?". kuroo's voice tore through his inner musings and he blinked away the image of kuroo's gaze turned lust heavy for his mind from his mind. 

he cleared his throat. "nothing at all, really". he looked up at kuroo, taking him his drenched coat and matted hair. he thought at his college, "just thinking that i should just drop out of the club". 

the man frowned at him. "don't do that. kou would be devastated and i rather not see sad". 

suga made a face at that, wanting to pique that worse things were life that leaving a friend's club when he noticed that the box his roommate was holding, or more like craddling to his wet clothes. 

"what's that?", he asked. 

kuroo blinked. stared at him for a second goo long which made him to want pat at his disheveled appearance and looked down. he seemed like he'd forgotten about the box too, the perplexed expression on his face melting into recognition. 

" oh", this". he said. 

"yes this". suga replied. 

"someone just gave me a free cake", he explained. "in the lobby". the box was a cake shaped one, rectangular and brown and perfect to place a cake in, or cupcakes or a bomb. huh. 

"do you think i should be worried", his roommate voiced tentatively. his voice rose an octave in the end, like he was questioning him if whether if opening the cake was a good idea. 

though suga was sure he'd already opened it and tasted the cake for himself, and now checking suga's expression the explicit danger was dawning on him. 

he put his feet down from the low table, and stared kuroo right in the eye. "kuroo - ", he crooned. "- what's if it's poisoned?". 

silence answered his question and suga stared dead on, waiting for something to change. if it was laced with poison, his roommate would fall dead by now and suga would be blamed for it. and if not, well-

he stood up so quickly that kuroo who was still standing, dripping on the floor stumbled back. his back hit the floor, wide eyed stare following suga as he went back to his room in silence to grab his jacket and return to leave the door. 

"can you move?". he asked as politely as he could, with his brain running at ten miles a minute. it was like he was back in the hell bokuto had made for a track course in october, punching balls looming as a threat to his abdomen as he made his way across the mattress ladden path - with a mad redhead jumping around and somehow not getting powed to death like he had nearly been. of course perfect kita had won then too but satisfaction had bloomed when he'd seen oikawaron the floor, moaning about being hit where the son doesn't shine. 

suga held no pity to wince at him in phantom pain so neither would he show any at the face of loosing a beautiful piece of meat tetsuro kuroo was too. 

"please". 

his roommate came back to himself then, his apprehensive face morphing into a twisted one even he couldn't read. "what are you doing?". 

" leaving, of course". he promptly replied. he wondered what made him think otherwise, except that he fact he probably looked dead on his feet. 

"why?". his voice came sharper and siga smiled, just as sharp and grabbed his shoulder and pushed him away, pulling on his strength which daichi and even asashi feared. but then again, he was a big softie under that beard. 

exercise he'd been doing at bokuto's club helped, for which he sent a silent thank you to the hunk as he glanced at kuroo tripped over the sofa's arm, his cake still against his chest. probably getting wet from his shirt, he thought staring a little too much at the muscles he could see through the near translucent shirt. 

he gulped. 

"you know why". his voice came a tad too breathless and he pretended not to hear himself. 

not that kuroo even noticed, with the goggle eyed look he was staring at him with. too shell shocked to even move as he went to grab the doorknob. 

and suddenly, kuroo was holding his wrist, holding him hostage with the tight grip on his arm. he looked betrayed, shock still running through his veins. " _no_ , i don't". 

he pulled at his wrist, kuroo's grip tightening. 

" suga you aren't leaving me to die here". he sounded hysterical and suga didn't let himself feel anything as he tried again. 

"well neither am i letting myself be framed for _murder_ ". his voice rose to meet him, just as stubborn and terrified as he victim. 

"what if it's just a normal cake? an honest to god, strawberry goodness?" 

"and what if it isn't?", he hissed. he tried to pull away his wrist again and this time, kuroo let go. 

in his astonishment, he staggered back into the closed door. he glanced up, hesitant and found that he had made a great mistake. 

kuroo looked broken hearted and the expression was so loud and exaggerated that he knew it was fake and still felt the stirrings of his grief peak through. but he had unconsciously promised himself to mourn him later, his and his amazing food, hyena laugh and burning path his touch always left him with later on when he was out of the murder zone. "then let me die", he said. "let me die alone in a cold apartment, with no warm body to make my passage easier". 

he let out a stuttering breath, his resolve leaving him like a wisp of air. 

he broke. " i'm so sorry, tetsu". he pleaded, inching forward until he was near enough to see the gold in his honey eyes, a trap for him to fall into like a fly into a honey jar. "i just didn't want to _die_ in prison". 

and he really didn't. he's have to leave everything, his uncertain career, his friends, daichi, his baby crows waiting for a word from him in miyagi and his blasted college. he didn't want to do that, and to framed for someone he cared so much about would be even worse. 

it would be like he was sirius black, kept locked in prison because of a murder he had no part in. useless and forgotten, sussed out when he was innocent. 

"and now?", his voice was a whisper. a warm breath against his cheek. 

" _now_ ". he looked into his eyes, saw the finality written in them and, " i guess, i'll die with you. there's no place for me where you don't survive, when prison is the answer". 

"like romeo and juliet,, _no_ julian". 

he winced at the butchering, at the soft tone bokuto was the best with. his looked real, far too real and kuroo half the time looked half assed. even if he wasn't acting, his voice sometimes was too exaggerated to bring laughter out of him. 

his lips twitched but he agreed. 

he let kuroo bring him to coffee table, sit him down as he watched his roommate scuttle around the kitchen for their mugs, pouring powdered coffee in warm milk and stirring them with the nearest spoon - which turned out to be the cow one from the colorful bokuto had bought them as house warming gift, even if they weren't together or anything and suga had no chill to approach the bedhead with his feelings. 

he felt that he was open enough with them and kuroo was too blind to see his eyes trailing him everywhere, keeping up with his conversations even when they were sleepy musings of weird facts or drunken names of chemicals of chemicals he couldn't correctly pronounce. 

"here". suga grabbed the extended mug, taking in a grateful sip and leaning into the soft cushions. kuroo joined him, their thighs touching as they both stared at the open box, at pink icing and fresh red strawberries. he wondered if if kissed throughly kuroo had bright red lips, like those strawberries he wanted to hide his blushing face in. 

"you're staring". he said. he willed his flush to disappear but it didn't, of course it didn't. 

kuroo bit his lip. "i was just thinking - ",he drawled. " - if you'd let me kiss you". 

he suddenly couldn't breathe again. "even after i betrayed you". 

"yes". 

he nodded and kuroo, slowly enough to pull away fluttered closer, leaning into him until he could feel his breath ghosting his lip and his eyes on him. suga closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against chapped ones. tasting coffee, stilted fright on his lips, taking in the soft press of his lips, a brush speaking of new beginnings and of new endings. 

kuroo's hand comes to rest on his hot cheek while suga trails his hand into his wet t-shirt, bunches up the drying cloth in his hand from the open cuff on it - tugging him closer as they could get with her thighs touching, breathing into each other in a once again silent apartment. 

he pulls away, feels a smile curl across his lips, kuroo's thumb running over his just seconds before their first kiss leads into passion - not one which leads into anything, one where they just take in each other, to swallow past the times they had wasted and times which will come after because suga knew the cake might not be poison and he might not running away from vomit inducing cake. 

who would give away a perfectly good cake, if there wasn't salrtin it instead of sugar and to stranger no less. 

he pulls at his shirt, pulling him deeper and deeper and kuroo's comes undone. he makes a soft noise, his hand coming to cup his jaw, tilting his head at just to the right angle as their kiss lengthened and suga shifted. 

his foot hit the coffee table and he jolted back, panting. 

kuroo's lip, he found turned red like the decorate strawberries. it made him to itch and kiss him again, to twine himself around him until his breaths were one and his handtwas warm under his clothes. 

"the cake", kuroo rasped. 

"it's not poisoned". 

"i know". his voice was hoarse, and he stared at his mug. "it's not salty or anything either". 

kuroo grabbed the strawberry and ate it, and he took a deep gulp of his coffee - the lukewarm liquid sliding down his throat to null the thoughts pushing through his rationality. 

he presented him with the spoons kuroo had brought the coffee mugs and they delved in, tasting spoonfuls of moist strawberry shortcake. 

"it is really good", suga hummed. 

"it is, isn't it?" kuroo replied. "tendo's the best". 

suga froze and kuroo a second later, getting what he had said a little to late. " _excuse me_?". 

the man dropped his fork, jumping back with an anime style ferocity. "you tried to convince me that the cake was poisoned", he snarled.

it was like suga was the boss villian and kuroo the hero vanquishing him. he could even imagine it, a gigantic sphinx like creature with a raven instead of eagle attached to the body, snarling down at the small demon. 

" _it could have been_ ". suga rushed, half snarling, half convincing. "and you believed me, didn't you?". he pointed an accusing finger, at kuroo who puffed his chest out and -

"oya oya oya". bokuto stood in the open doorway, golden eyes glinting. akashi peeked through from behind his shoulder, a telltale sign of a smirk on his lips and too sharp eyes. "what's happening here?". 

kuroo ran to bokuto before suga reached for him, finding air in his grip away kuroo's ankle should have been. " _help me, kou_ ". his bedhead was a disrrey as he threw himself at bokuto, latching himself on the muscled physique of his friend. 

like a leech, suga thought as he carefully stood up from the poofy purple sofa. his eyes on his prey, he smiled at the two visitors. he should've checked if they had closed the ddoor or not, now that they had an audience and he couldn't make kuroo's murder a literally. lest he kills in front of them. 

"do you mind moving away from it from the moving corpse? ". he gages their reaction. their faces remain pleasant at kuroo's loud distress, bright eyes flickering between the two like they were seeing a boss battle. 

they probably were. 

" _please help me_ ". kuroo screeched. 

**Author's Note:**

> bokuto: thanks for the cake  
> tendo: does it mean they got together?  
> akashi: it seems so  
> * they look into a distance where suga is inhaling the cake and kuroo is sitting sulking with a cupcake in front of him *  
> tsukki * later when akashi tells him about the creaking * : they're definitely together  
> kenma: i finally wouldn't have to glimpse the lust between the two  
> tsukki: i wouldn't go that far,, also stop with the grandfatherly talk with you  
> kenma: glimpse the lust
> 
> -  
> ... but then again, i don't edit my works either.


End file.
